The invention relates to a device for mounting electronic monitoring components to a surface of a tire. More specifically, the invention relates to a device for mounting a package containing electronic components securely to a tire.
With the growing interest recently in monitoring the operating conditions of tires, for example, pressure and temperature conditions, an interest in devices for mounting the monitoring devices to the tire has also arisen. A review of the art shows a variety of devices available. Few devices, however, allow for the ready dismounting of electronic equipment, which may be necessary to change a battery, or to remount the device on another tire, for example.
The invention relates to a mounting device for a monitoring package for vehicle tires and is suited especially for large off-road tires for haul vehicles such as earthmovers. The device in accordance with the invention permits ready mounting and dismounting of a monitoring package, which is advantageous for use in the field. The device securely holds the monitoring package in place under the rigorous conditions experienced by an off-road tire.
According to the invention, the device comprises a patch having a surface for bonding with a surface of the tire and a mounting block disposed on a second, opposite surface of the patch. The mounting block extends vertically from the plane of the second surface to provide a mounting position spaced from the patch, and therefore, spaced from the surface of the tire.
The mounting block includes two opposing sides that mutually diverge to provide an engaging contour for slidable mounting of a package on the block. The opposing sides may diverge from the second surface in a linear manner or a concave or convex arcuate manner. Alternatively, the opposing sides may diverge at a particular location, such as a T-shape or I-beam shape. A monitoring package is formed with a channel having a mating contour.
The block and monitoring package may include a detent to lock the block and monitoring package together.